Seaside Bed & Breakfast
by megkat
Summary: April Kepner loves working at the Seaside Bed & Breakfast alongside gruff cook Alex Karev and owner Arizona Robbins in their small town near Seattle. However, when Jackson Avery of the Avery Hotel Group arrives to potentially take over the inn, sparks fly between the pair. After all, all's fair in love, war, and breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so here's my new story! I hope you enjoy:

* * *

Jackson Avery rolled his shoulders, trying to relax. He'd been furiously preparing for this presentation for the past month, going over all the facts and figures, checking and double-checking sure that his presentation tools were all ready. He doesn't mind public speaking, even if he's still not comfortable being filmed while presenting. Overall though, a healthy feeling of adrenaline is pumping in his veins.

"Is there any further business?" Harper Avery, his grandfather and the CEO of the Avery Hotel Group, looked around at his other board members.

"Jackson a proposal... don't you?," Catherine said with a slight smirk. Jackson can hear the unspoken "baby" at the end of her sentence, and is incredibly grateful that it remained unspoken. His mother was always encouraging him to get more involved in the family business, and he could tell she relished the fact that he was not only getting more involved, but that he was taking the initiative. Jackson stands up and casually adjusts his suit jacket. "I have a proposal. I'd like to develop a new Avery Hotel and Resort on the West Coast." And with that, he began.

* * *

45 minutes later, Jackson has broken down the facts and figures, presented his spreadsheet. Now, it's time to turn on the "Avery Sparkle" as one of his friends from business school dubbed his charm when it comes to convincing an investor or a client of something.

Wrapping up, Jackson continued, "The Pacific Northwest is the perfect place for further development, and there's untapped potential. This is a seaside, coastal town, located near Seattle. Between Seattle and Vancouver, two major metropolitan areas, there's culture to be found, from shopping, theater, museums, 4 star restaurants- you name it. But outside the city proper, there's also scenic views, with a wide variety of outdoor adventures. National parks, fishing, white water rafting-there's something for everyone; it's the best of both worlds. And Avery Hotels has, until this point, been focused primarily on the East Coast. I'd like this project to continue our expansion on the West Coast."

One of the board members, Oliver Keaton, shakes his head. "There's still LA, San Francisco. We do have a West Coast presence, even if we're not as strong there as we are on the East Coast." Jackson had expected some pushback from Oliver. He had broken up with his daughter Mara six months prior, and while the relationship ended relatively amicably, it seems Oliver still held a grudge.

"Is there any serious competition in the region?" Catherine asked as she tapped her pen against the table.

Jackson shook his head and smiled. "If you look in the back of your folder, you'll find a brochure. There's a little B & B, but it can't compare to an Avery Hotel. Their location is unparalleled, however. We're probably going to have to buy them out." While when he was first starting out at the Avery Hotel Group, he may have had some reservations about buying out small businesses, but those were long gone. When you're a shark, and you smell blood in the water… you have to strike.

Harper nodded. He'd had his doubts at some points about his grandson; did he have the drive, the ambition to rise within their hotelier empire? But he was glad that it appeared he had been proven wrong. This was a promising initiative from Jackson. "Alright Catherine. You want to take the lead on this one?"

"Actually," Jackson interrupted, eyes darting between his mother and grandfather. "Respectfully, I'd like to be project manager on this one and represent the Avery Hotel Group." He looked around the boardroom, and he can tell that they're all exchanging dubious glances with one another.

"My previous work in helping revitalize both the Palm Beach resort and the Boston flagship hotel shows that my vision for each individual hotel or resort aligns with the greater vision for the Avery Hotel Group. While I respect the traditions we have cultivated," Jackson nods towards his grandfather. "I also believe in innovation. This is my project, and I want to help it take off." He finished firmly, looking around the boardroom, meeting each member's eyes. Jackson has realized over time that in the boardroom, his family and the other members respected shows of strength. This is his chance to prove to his grandfather, his mother, and the rest of them that he's not just a "playboy with a pretty face" with a black Amex card. He double-majored in Economics and History at Harvard, and earned his MBA from the Wharton School, the University of Pennsylvania's elite business school. He'd been working his ass off at his family's hotel empire, the Avery Hotel Group, and had spent countless hours at worksites and boardrooms across the country.

Harper's shrewd eyes evaluate Jackson for another long moment, before he nods in agreement. "Jackson can be project manager on this one. Go evaluate the landscape out there, and write a report about what you recommend. Now, about the meeting with the Sandersons…"

Jackson tunes out his grandfather for a moment, as he smiles and takes a seat. Overall very satisfied with the outcome of his pitch, he soaks in the victory for a moment... but then, it's back to business. He texts his assistant Jo Wilson to go ahead and book a flight for him and her. All that stands in his way of proving to his family and competitors that he's capable to inherit and run the hotel company is a small inn called the Seaside Bed and Breakfast. No matter what, he's not going to let anything or anyone distract or deter him. So really, Jackson thought, taking a sip of his water, what could go wrong?

* * *

"Kepner!"

April Kepner sighed as she stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. "I will not murder Alex Karev, I will not murder Alex Karev," she murmured under her breath before continuing the final sweep of the front foyer, carefully maneuvering around the McKenzie kids' toys. April always enjoyed when families with little kids came to stay at the inn. While it often meant more work involved for everyone, seeing their little faces light up with excitement, or hearing little feet scurry across the upstairs hallways always made her day.

"I need more raspberries for my dessert tonight. And I need a whole bunch of other shit, but the raspberries are most important," Alex said as he turned the corner, a grocery list outstretched in his hand. "So I need you to go to the grocery store and the farmer's market."

April jerked the grocery list from his hand. "You could say please."

Alex Karev came highly recommended from his previous references. While he could be temperamental, April knew that a certain volatility was to be expected with chefs in general. Alex had a reputation for creative, inventive, delicious recipes… and he also had a reputation for violent behavior. Usually she could deal with Karev and his mood swings, but today had been a particularly crazy one at the Seaside Bed & Breakfast. They had two families checking in, one checking out, and Arizona had mentioned that some representative was going to stop by today, and that she wanted everything to be running smoothly.

Arizona Robbins owned the B&B and still oversaw all major decisions for the inn, but ever since her wife Callie had given birth to her daughter Sofia, she no longer lived in the inn herself. Arizona and Callie had moved nearby to a quaint little house with a gorgeous front yard and a front porch with a swinging bench- perfect for a kid to grow up in. There was also the added benefit of being two houses down from Sofia's father Mark Sloan and his girlfriend, Lexie Grey. So while Arizona still owned and managed the inn, she left the daily running of it to Alex and April, who lived in the basement and the attic respectively. Alex handled the kitchen, and April handled the rest of the inn, whether it was making sure each room was prepared for the guests, or just being the welcoming face of Seaside.

"I'll head out to town soon- I was going to meet Arizona and Callie there anyway. Do you know what's going on? They seem a bit… worried." April asked in a hushed whisper.

Alex shrugged. "No clue. But you want to know what I'm worried about?" He leaned closer to April and she rolled her eyes.

"What? What are you worried about, Karev?"

"My raspberry pavlova." He bit out. "So let's get to it."

She rolled her eyes and headed to the front door. "I will smack you, Karev. Don't think I won't!" She called over her shoulder. Their bickering could sometimes go too far, but overall, everyone at Seaside Bed & Breakfast and its extended connections had formed their own little crazy family.

* * *

Jackson walked along the Main Street of town- and Jackson had to marvel at the fact that there was actually a main street at all. There was a local bookstore called Grey's Bookstore with a quaint coffee shop attached and an old-school movie theater that boasted $2 movie tickets on its marquee with movies that had originally come out in theaters months ago. It was idyllic, really; already, he could see exactly how to present the town to investors. He'd already researched the area extensively, but he liked to get a feel for what a town or a city was truly like by just wandering around, soaking in the sights and the atmosphere. Smiling, his eyes linger on a little boy and a little girl playfully chasing after each other when he collides with a smaller, feminine body.

"Excuse me," Jackson said, reaching out to steady the woman he'd just crashed into. A very pretty redheaded woman was clutching a bundle of bags, one of which split open after their collision.

"Oh, dammit," she said as she looked heavenward.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," Jackson said, bending down to help gather the dropped items. Never let it be said that Catherine Avery raised an uncouth son. Good etiquette had been taught to him since he could walk. A plastic container of raspberries had popped open and were spilling haphazardly across the sidewalk. Jackson fumbled and caught a couple.

"No, you're fine, it's fine," she replied as she bent down to grab the groceries that had fallen out of her hands. "Sorry, it's been kind of a crazy day."

"Well, I'm usually not this clumsy, honestly," he said. For some reason, it was very important that she know that.

The woman laughed softly, dimples forming on her face. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she murmured under her breath.

"I appreciate it." He replied and she giggled again. It was a very nice laugh, light and airy, a kind of laugh that could fill a whole room.

Jackson looks again at the woman, taking note of her shiny red hair and hazel eyes. "I wish I was though. It's not everyday I bump into such a beautiful woman." He grinned ruefully. He stretched out his hand to introduce himself, but then he noticed that his hands were slightly stained red because of his attempt at picking up the fallen raspberries. He could see a subtle blush unfurling on her cheeks, making her eyes seem even brighter. She's looking at him bemusedly, a hint of a smile on her face and that's when he realizes what he said. "I'm sorry. That was incredibly cheesy."

She burst out laughing. "I mean, it wasn't that… no, actually, I'm sorry, you were right. That was inasnely cheesy."

"Anyway, I'm Jackson." He finally said.

She grinned. "April."

They finish gathering the rest of her groceries, but Jackson doesn't move along quite yet. "I'm going to be in town for a little while. Maybe we could bump into each other again sometime? Only next time, on purpose, and without any raspberry casualties," He joked. He hadn't been looking for anything serious since his breakup with Mara, and he wasn't going to be in town that long, but this woman… his fingertips still felt the burn from when he had touched her.

She half-smiled; it was really just a quirk on her mouth, before her eyes widen dramatically. "I'm late." She said suddenly, gazing over his shoulder. Jackson looked around and saw a tall Latina woman standing, tapping her foot impatiently by a car down the side of Main Street. "I'm very late. I- I have to go, but maybe I will see you later?" She bit her lip, and with that she dashed around him and down the street.

"Yeah…" Jackson murmured after her. There was an undeniable sense of… connection, as if they had met each other in another place, another time. Maybe if Jackson was lucky, he'd see her again. This town wasn't that big, after all; the odds had to be in his favor.

* * *

April quickly darted down the sidewalk to where Callie was waiting with Arizona and Sofia in their car. April can see the amusement gleaming in the other woman's eyes and she blurts out, "I lost the raspberries."

"Oh trust me, we all saw how the raspberries were lost, right Sofia?" Callie laughed, looking back at their daughter.

Arizona bit her lip to keep from laughing. "It's fine, Karev can make another dessert for tonight." she decided. "We need to go ahead and get back though, prepare for the incoming arrivals. Plus, some hotshot representative from the Avery Hotel Group is coming by today," Arizona explained. April knew Arizona well enough to know that this was her fake calm and happy voice.

"The Avery Hotel Group? Really? Why, what do they want?" April asked warily.

Arizona smiled brightly, in fact, a little too brightly. "I'm not entirely sure, but we'll see."

"He was hot," Callie said, changing the subject and gazing out the window at the back of the man walking down the sidewalk. She reached a hand out through the open car window to playfully nudge April. "I mean, it's been awhile since I've slept with a man-"

Arizona scoffed. "It better be," she mumbled as she fiddled with Sofia's car seat.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yes, it has been, Arizona. Anyway, tell me, were there sparks? Sparks are the best. Sparks are amazing."

April blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe there were, maybe there weren't. I don't know. I need to get back to Seaside." She reached through the open window herself to greet Sofia, who was surrounded by stuffed animals.

"Hi, gorgeous," she murmured, reaching out to lightly stroke the baby-soft cheek.

"Sofia, I think Auntie April has a crush," Arizona quipped, starting the car as Sofia babbled happily.

April sighed and shook her head, extracting her body from their car so she could head to her own. She can handle their gentle teasing, and Jackson really did have the most hypnotic eyes she had ever seen, but April has been trying hard lately not to let her head get too far in the clouds.

"Come on guys. It sounded like he was only going to be in town for a few days. What are the odds that we'll see each other again?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders and grinned impishly. "Who knows, he could be your soulmate."

* * *

Hey guys, feedback is appreciated! This is going to be a little lighter and shorter compared to my other WIP. Please review y'all! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Jackson stood in front of Seaside Bed & Breakfast, impressed despite himself. It was a large inn, with a little ivy crawling along the exterior, and a sprawling front porch adorned with both a porch swing and rocking chairs. In front of the porch lay an immaculately maintained garden. While there had been obvious renovations, the property as a whole seemed to thoroughly reject the modernity that so characterized Avery Hotels. Overlooking the Pacific Ocean, the view alone would increase the premium for any of the rooms with an ocean view. In his mind, Jackson began to calculate how much they could charge for a seaside room with a balcony…

As Jackson walked through the red front door, a bell jingled cheerily, and he noted once again the personal touches here and there. Jackson begins to catalogue the foyer- high, vaulted ceiling, hardwood floors, a rather impressive fireplace… yet it it was still cozy… nice. That seemed to be the most appropriate word. It wasn't gaudy or grandiose; it wasn't sleek and stylish. It was nice. And Jackson realizes, startled, how long it'd been since there'd been something nice and warm in his life. A woman with short hair pointed in every direction drummed her fingers along a check-in desk, chewing pink bubblegum.

"Welcome to Seaside Bed & Breakfast, how can I help you?" she asked through the mouthful of gum.

Jackson steps forward, eyeing the young woman doubtfully. "I'm Jackson Avery. I have a meeting scheduled with Arizona Robbins, and I have a reservation here as well." While Jackson didn't usually stay at a place the Averys were planning to take over, Cedar Creek, Washington didn't have many options- in fact, as of right now, Seaside was the only place that was still operating. And since he had to meet with the owner anyway, it just seemed logical. He wasn't going to stay in Seattle and drive out here everyday.

"Hmm.." the woman said, now tapping her chin. "That doesn't sound too implausible. I'll check it out." she starts typing away at the Mac desktop on the desk. This girl was weird, but at least whoever runs the inn had at least had the sense to appreciate some modern upgrades.

With a few more clicks on the keyboard and a few more bubbles popped, the girl smiled up at him. "Ok, so you're all checked in." She slaps an actual key down on the counter, rather than a keycard, which just added to the whole old-fashioned aura of Seaside. "And I can go get Ms. Robbins for you, if you'll just wait here." She leaves, and Jackson decides to take a look around the foyer as he waits. The decorations don't match perfectly, they don't look like they were just ordered out of a catalog but rather were chosen with care. The fireplace mantel has various pictures of the Washington outdoors, but Jackson smiles as he notices here and there are a few photos of babies that either must be related to the owners, or close friends.

A door across the foyer opens and over his shoulder Jackson can hear a woman's heavy sigh. He looks away from the mantel, but stops at the sight of April, her hair now up in a perky ponytail, tight jeans accentuating subtle curves.

"Heather, how many times do I have to tell you, stay at the podium-" she murmurs under her breath, before stopping in her tracks upon seeing Jackson. "Oh, hi." She's pleasantly surprised to see him again, and she tries to tamp down the flutter of warmth spreading through her chest Where earlier he'd been wearing jeans and hoodie, he's now in a suit and tie, an expensive watch on his wrist. It was sort of amazing and simultaneously annoying that he could look so good in both casual wear and business attire.

"Hi." A slow smile grew on his face, creasing his cheeks. He walks closer to her, half-consciously, and he's only aware that he's just a foot away from her when the smell of raspberries, and apples, which must come from her shampoo or something, infiltrate his senses. "Fancy seeing you here."

She smiled in return, brushing her hands nervously on her jeans, as she hopes she's not looking too frazzled. "Do I need to file a restraining order?" April joked. "Because we just happen to keep bumping into each other…"

"So I should be worried if I receive a call from the police station?" Jackson asks, hands in his pockets.

"Well, the chief of police is basically my older brother, so, yeah, a little fear would probably be good." April laughed.

"Well, me stalking you is one option, I guess. Or maybe you're the one stalking me." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "Or, crazy thought- maybe neither of us is stalking the other; it could just be fate, you know."

April bit her lip, trying to suppress a giggle. "Really?"

Jackson tilts his head, and winces slightly as he considered his words. "Dammit. I did it again, huh?"

She starts laughing, and then so does he.

"You're new to Cedar Creek, right? Are you just visiting?" April asked, and Jackson makes a face. Looking down at his carefully pressed suit, with nary a wrinkle in sight, he sighs.

"It's that obvious, huh? Do I look like a tourist? Or just a fish out of water?"

"No, it's just- well, we get a lot of returnees to Seaside. Families, couples, they come once and then they keep coming back, so new faces are notable. Plus, Cedar Creek is a really small town, and with a small town comes all the small town gossip." April rolled her eyes, as if she herself knew all about how quickly gossip can spread. "I'm sure everyone on Main Street has already started spreading the news about the new attractive guy wandering about." April rambles absentmindedly, her eyes widening in horror when she realizes exactly what she just said.

His eyes seem just a bit brighter and his smile grows impossibly bigger. "You think I'm attractive?"

"I- I- well, objectively, you're not hideous. Obviously. I mean-" April finally says, before sighing and shaking her head. She can feel the blush rising on her cheeks, and if she could disappear from this foyer forever, that'd be great. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

Jackson smiles softly down at her. He hadn't meant to embarrass her. He shrugs casually and stretches his arm across to rest on the podium, his body moving a little closer to hers. "I should get that on a plaque. 'Objectively not hideous.' Hang it in my living room."

April looks up, her smile forming once again on her face, and dimples re-appearing, and Jackson feels a lot better. "I hope I- we- haven't scared you off too much."

"Actually I like it here." He responds and looks around the inn as if he can see beyond the walls, as if he can "From what I've seen so far, Cedar Creek is different than anywhere I've ever been. I'm from Boston, but I've traveled a lot, and I have to say, Cedar Creek is entirely unique."

"I know what you mean," she said, eyes warm in remembrance of some long-ago memory. "When I first came here, I felt like I could breathe, for the first time. Seattle's close, and it's nice to be able to visit the city when you want, but there's something in the air out here."

Jackson nods, and silence hangs between them for a moment, but it's not uncomfortable or awkward; it's quiet and peaceful.

"Sorry, you came here for a reason." April shakes her head fervently, and they both seem to come out of a stupor. "Are you here to check in?" she asked, moving to stand behind the check-in desk. He hesitates, eyes flickering over her.

"I am, well, I did already… you, you work here?" Scratching the back of his head, Jackson shifts awkwardly from foot to foot.

April chuckles. "Oh- yeah, sorry I do- I'm April Kepner, and I'm the innkeeper." Jackson's face freezes for a slight moment, before he quickly arranges his face in a more neutral expression.

"I thought I heard from somewhere that Arizona Robbins runs this place…"

"Well, she owns it, but I took over running it about 8 months ago." April explained, looking around the inn with a proud look on her face.

Jackson's not sure how to reply to this, but he's literally saved by the bell when it rings noisily once again. Jo bursts through the door, looking down at the phone in her hand. "Ok, you have to call Colin back about that contract, he is not taking no for an answer." She says before looking up at Jackson and April. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Are you guys checking in together?" April asked brightly as she glanced between the pair. She hopes her tone masks any possible disappointment she might feel, because of course someone like Jackson would already have a girlfriend, and she'd be a very pretty, slim brunette, and they'd have a beautiful wedding someday and beautiful babies and everything would be beautiful. Of course.

"No, no-This isn't my girlfriend," Jackson quickly says, gesturing to Jo. "She's my... Coworker. We have two rooms booked."

Jo rolled her eyes, absentmindedly brushing her hair out of her face, before looking curiously between the two of them. "You didn't need to respond that quickly, you know. Do you guys know each other or something?"

"We bumped into each other earlier in town," Jackson explained.

"Uh-huh." Grinning at Jackson, the woman walks forward with a confident stride, hand outstretched to shake April's. "I'm Jo Wilson, Mr.-"

"As I said, she's my coworker." Jackson interrupts, exchanging a furtive glance with Jo. He doesn't know why he's delaying the inevitable; obviously, April's going to find out at some point who he is and what he's doing here. But he has a feeling her hazel eyes are going to fill with disappointment, and she won't smile at him that way anymore, and there'd be no dimples appearing… and he quite liked the dimples.

One of the doors towards the back of the inn opens and Jackson closes his eyes. Heather, apparently, in addition to bubblegum and some number of hair products, also liked returning at inconvenient times with what had to be the owner.

"Ms. Robbins, this is Jackson Avery here to meet with you." Heather extends her hand towards Jackson. "So there we go." She returns behind the podium, still popping her bubble gum, and Jackson clenches his jaw before turning to see April's reaction.

April's glancing quickly from Arizona to Jackson, her eyes lingering on him. She examines Jackson from head-to-toe, and suddenly feels like he's back in high school, getting in trouble for something. "Avery? Of the Avery Hotel Group?"

 _Oh, crap._

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Jackson joked feebly, but no one laughed.

Looking down at the ground, April started walking out of the room. "I'm going to go check and make sure Alex is all set for dinner tonight."

Arizona looks after April for a moment before she turns to Jackson with a brittle smile on her face. "Mr. Avery? If you would please follow me to my office." Robbins says, looking as if could eat him alive.

As Jackson begins to follow the blonde woman, Jo gives him a quick little smile. "I guess it is a small world after all."

"Oh yeah, it's small. Miniscule," Jackson mumbled under his breath as he continues walking through the inn.

* * *

"So, we're staying here? Isn't that a bit awkward, even for you?" " Jo asked. He had just left his initial meeting with Robbins, and had met Jo at his room. He and Arizona (he couldn't get over what an odd name the woman had) had mostly exchanged pleasantries and set up further meeting times, including a tour of the inn and a tour of town. While the woman was nice enough, there'd been a discernable chill in the air that didn't come from the late summer day.

Jackson sighed and loosened his tie, glad to be done with meetings for the moment. "Yes, it's a bit awkward, but we're just going to have to deal with it."

Jo looked up from her own paperwork she had brought along. "You're not off to a great start. 'That's my name, don't wear it out'? My secondhand embarrassment was so strong. What happened to Mr. Suave?" Jo winked obnoxiously. "You like that April woman, don't you?"

Jackson stiffened before he gave an awkward laugh. Shaking his head, Jackson replies, "No, that's ridiculous," but his ears feel like they're burning.

"Oh my god, you do have a crush." Delighted, Jo punched him lightly on his shoulder. "I was just guessing at first! This is adorable."

"You know, other assistants treat their bosses with respect. But I guess that's a foreign concept for you, isn't it?" Jackson asked sarcastically.

Jo laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "See, but you need an assistant who'll put you in your place. I'm doing a public service."

Jackson sighs. He knew other members of his family would be appalled that he let his assistant talk back to him this way, but he'd known Jo for a while now. Ever since he had been one of Jo's interviewers for her initial internship with Avery Hotels, he'd become something of a mentor to her. Now she works part time as his assistant while working towards her Master's, and Jackson considered her a close friend.

"She's cute, right?" He said finally, a small smile gracing his lips. He's never felt quite this way before- this kind of instantaneous connection.

Jo nodded her head in agreement, but then her face grew concerned. "Yeah, she's pretty, but I'm not sure how charmed she'll be that you plan to take over her inn. She might hate you."

Jackson shrugged. "It's not personal, it's just business." Jackson starts to say, but even he realizes how ridiculous that sounds. "Trust me, once I make everyone here see the benefit of selling the place, everything will settle down. And April will not hate me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. In case you're reading my other WIP, Grey's Amendments (I swear that wasn't a shameless plug haha), the new chapter of that should be posted sometime this week. Thank you once again for reading, and please review! Enjoy!

* * *

"I hate him."

"Tell me how you really feel."

The next morning, April and Alex were in the kitchens, bright and early. Alex was preparing breakfasts for their guests, and April helped where she could- though Alex had a tendency to be quite possessive over his kitchen. On the rare occasion that Alex needed a sous chef, April would step in, as she was not too shabby in the kitchen herself, even if she wasn't quite on Alex's level. For now, April was perched on a stool, ranting at Alex as he finished up the first batch of mascarpone-stuffed french toast with blueberries.

"I'm serious, Alex. I hate him."

Alex sighed, still not looking up from his intense concentration. Karev could be a lot of things, April thought, but one thing you could never call him was careless about his work. "I believe you, and good for you Kepner. I think this is the first time you've hated someone. It's good. It's human. You're finally not acting like a pod person."

Barely hearing him as her thoughts were still so focused on Jackson, April huffed angrily and tossed her hair. "He shouldn't be so charming if he's some corporate yuppy who steamrolls over small businesses. I think that if you're going to be a jerk, you should be a jerk from the very start, not try and pretend to be nice, or funny, or…" A few more adjectives float around April's mind- sweet, intriguing, the most handsome man she'd ever seen…

When April doesn't continue, Alex finally looked up to find the innkeeper staring off absentmindedly. Smirking, Alex examined her from head to toe. "Or what?"

"Or- or nothing." Blushing, April stood and rubbed her hands on her pants, before she began to pace across the kitchen, full of restless, nervous energy. The kitchen had become one of their favorite gathering spots, because it was away from guests and it allowed the staff to vent freely without fear of being overhead, and the early morning was usually her favorite time of day. She loved the sunrise, and the cool, crisp feeling of dawn, when the dew was still on the grass and everything was still and quiet. It was the calm before the storm. This morning, however, after a sleepless night worrying and wondering about Jackson Avery's intentions, it seemed like the storm came early.

"The Averys are looking to buy us out, tear down Seaside, and build a new hotel. I mean, that's gotta be it, right?"

Alex shrugged and nodded his head, back to focusing on his food. "Probably."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" April whirled around, hair trailing after her like a flame.

"They're probably going to offer a good amount of money." Alex gestured with his spoon, pausing for a brief moment in the process of mixing the mascarpone cream, before he continues, his motions so quick it's a blur. "The Averys- I mean, they have more money than God. Maybe this is something we all should think about." While ultimately it was Arizona's decision about how best to deal with this, both Alex and April knew their input would be part of the decision, and Alex for one was still paying off some of his bills from culinary school. Plus, he still had to send money back to his family in Iowa.

"Alex, this is our home. We're never going to find as good of jobs as the ones we have here." April said fervently as she sat down on her stool again, believing every word. Seaside and Cedar Creek were where she had found her first true friends, this is where she had started working and finally found her confidence. She had never really felt like she fit in until she started living and working in Cedar Creek. She had put so much of herself- her blood, sweat, and tears- into making Seaside as successful as it could be. She couldn't stand the thought of all of that being for nothing. Thinking quickly, April considered her argument. "Alex, this is where Meredith and Cristina and Owen and Mayor Shepherd are, and Arizona's a great boss. She supports us, but she still gives us our freedom to manage Seaside, this is-"

Alex let out a frustrated groan. While at first he couldn't stand her- and actually, she still got on his nerves 95% of the time- perky April Kepner had somehow become a friend, and right now, she had a point. Arizona Robbins had given him a second chance when few people would have. He'd been deemed too erratic, too volatile for some kitchens. Here, he had friends; here, he had a steady job that paid well. But Alex would be damned before he'd admit any of that to Kepner. "Freakin' hell, I get it, Seaside is heaven on earth, yada yada yada, we can never sell."

Satisfied with his answer, April sat back on her stool, hooking her angles around one of the lower a sip of her tea that she had previously abandoned in the midst of her rant, April sat contemplating the possibilities. "OK, seriously though, what should we do? We need a gameplan."

"Hmm. Well, there's one option. You could seduce him, convince him not to take over out here." Alex chortled at the thought.

April choked on her tea and began to cough furiously. "Alex! I'm not going to seduce him!" she finally protested once she got her breath back. She was incredibly flustered and her voice was hoarse from the hot tea.

Alex scoffed, before he started to laugh. "All I'm saying is, I'm sure as hell not going to, and Arizona doesn't swing that way. So I guess you gotta be the one to take one for the team."

April promptly slapped Alex on his arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm not taking one for the team!" April insisted while wrinkling her nose delicately. "Nobody is seducing anybody. He's- he's the enemy."

Alex finally nodded. "Okay, Kepner. Whatever you say." He turned back to the french toast.

While Alex seemed to accept her answer, April wished she felt a lot more sure. She had met Jackson so briefly the day before, but there'd been this inexplicable feeling of… connection, and for some reason, calling him an enemy tasted like a lie in her mouth.

* * *

After watching Alex prepare breakfast a bit longer, April began to head out to the main area. It was still early enough that most of the guests would probably still be sleeping, and so she let her mind wander. The Murphy family had arranged to go fishing later that day, and April had already prepared everything for their excursion. The Carlsons' were planning to explore town and main street, and while April had offered up recommendations, she didn't have to worry about them too much… Her mind flitted from guest to guest as she walked into the dining room, but she stopped when she saw a figure.

"Ah!" April gasped in surprise, her hand flying up to her chest. Jackson was sitting at the dining room table, already dressed in a suit and phone at hand. Guests didn't usually start coming down for breakfast until 7:30, and it wasn't even seven yet.

Taking a breath, April sighed heavily. "You scared me half-to-death."

Jackson grinned and pocketed his phone. "Good morning. Sorry about that. I was just enjoying the- your dining room- it's nice. It's a good room." Wincing slightly, Jackson wished he could stop talking.

"I figured you'd still be in bed," April scowled, but it wasn't very intimidating, Jackson thought. She was so cute, it was more like a kitten trying to growl or something. Dammit, she was pissed. Even though he had been afraid she would react like this, part of him had hoped she wouldn't. "I didn't think Hiltons or Averys got up before noon," she muttered under her breath.

"I'll have you know I have always been an early riser, ever since I was a kid." A doubtful look remained on April's face as she considered him. "Well, I'm still on Boston time," he explained sheepishly. He had gone to sleep much earlier than he usually did, because what felt like midnight to him was actually 9 pm on the west coast. Admittedly, he usually wasn't an early riser; quite the opposite, in fact. But it turns one of the benefits of waking up so early? Encountering Seaside's innkeeper. "I'm not sure about Paris though. She may sleep in," he joked, and finally a smile broke through her hard exterior.

"I actually have a meeting with Derek Shepherd this morning, do you think you could help me find the mayor's office?"

April bit her lip nervously. "You're- you're meeting Mayor Shepherd? Already?"

Jackson nodded. She looked so worried that for a moment he felt a flare of guilt, before he quickly pushed it aside. It was just business, and Seaside Bed and Breakfast, for all of its charm, was only an inn. From what he had seen, she was a competent innkeeper; she could get another job somewhere else very easily, or she could start work at the Avery Hotel he was planning to develop here.

While part of April wanted to tell him he could go find the Mayor's office on his own, she reminded herself that for however long he was staying at Seaside, he was a guest, and it was her job to help guests however she could.

"Sure," she finally said, a small smile on her face. "I can help you get to Mayor Shepherd's office."

* * *

Jackson didn't know what he was more surprised by, the baby or Derek Shepherd's resistance to his pitch. Usually, he would say the baby; after all, he had never had a business meeting feature a teething toddler like this. Derek Shepherd, Mayor of Cedar Creek, Washington, smiled and held up a pacifier to his daughter's mouth, who babbled excitedly before taking the pacifier and settling down. They were sitting in the Mayor's office, and Jackson had been in the middle of an extensive pitch detailing the specifics of his plan for an Avery Hotel in Cedar Creek. Having the support of the local government helped immensely with zoning issues; before the Averys looked further into developing a new hotel or resort, they liked to meet with the mayor or city comptroller before moving further in the process. A gesture of respect like that went a long way.

Shepherd smiled and waved his free hand at Jackson. "I'm sorry, please continue."

Jackson cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this would create a lot of jobs in the area. We'd probably bring in some internal employees already working for Avery Hotels, but there are countless positions available. And that's just for the hotel itself. Your wife runs the bookstore on Main Street, correct? Grey's Bookstore?"

If Derek was offended at Jackson bringing up his wife in a business discussion, he didn't let it show. "Yes, she does."

"If there were an Avery Hotel in Cedar Creek, it would increase revenue exponentially for virtually every small business in your town, including your wife's bookstore." Jackson continued as Shepherd's daughter, Zola, cooed in his arms.

Derek nodded his head and looked back down at the numbers, brow furrowed in concentration. "Well, I have to admit, you are a very convincing salesman, Mr. Avery…" He looked up at Jackson and smiled. "Can I be frank with you?"

Jackson grinned. "I appreciate straight-shooters."

"Great, then I'll break it down for you, Mr. Avery. Alex Karev, Seaside's chef?" Shepherd waited as Jackson inclined his head in acknowledgement. "He's the closest thing my wife has to a brother. Arizona Robbins? She's one of Sofia's mothers. Both she and Sofia's other mother, Callie, are very close friends to me and my wife. I'm Sofia's godfather. Sofia's father is my best friend, and his girlfriend is my wife's sister."

Jackson struggled to keep up with the myriad of connections Shepherd was listing. "This is a really small town. I mean, _really_ small- absurdly small."

The older man chuckled, running his hand through his dark hair. "Tell me about it."

Jackson wonders what all these relationships have to do with a business deal, but he's curious about a name not mentioned. "And what about April Kepner, is it? She's the day-to-day innkeeper, right?" Jackson asks in an attempt at nonchalance, as if he's not already aware of her.

But from the way Shepherd's lips quirk, Jackson did not quite pull it off. "You mean the April Kepner waiting for you in our reception area?" Shepherd smiled. "Yes, April Kepner is also a friend of ours. We're a pretty tight-knit community, you have to understand. While I can appreciate the financial benefits, there's many other factors involved. What I will tell you is that I will absolutely consider your proposal, though I can't make any promises yet."

Jackson grinned and raised his hands in supplication, refusing to show any signs of dismay. "That's all I ask, is that you consider it." Over the years, Jackson had discovered that business often required a delicate touch; if you pushed too hard, an entire deal could collapse in on itself. "I'm going to be in town for a while, so we have time to discuss the particulars. I'm sure once we have a chance to discuss this further, you'll be able to see the wide array of benefits that comes along with having an Avery Hotel in Cedar Creek."

They shook hands once more and Jackson left the office. As Derek watched the younger man leave, he heard someone delicately clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Meredith appear in the other doorway, leaning against the frame. "Was that the guy who wants to take over Seaside?"

Derek chuckled and gently put Zola in her playpen that clashed spectacularly with the dignified nature of his office. He reached out a hand to his wife and sat down, before pulling her onto his lap and placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

"You were eavesdropping? Why am I not surprised?"

Meredith pursed her lips and casually studied her fingernails. "No, Alex called me, and said that April was bringing some corporate guy to meet you." Of course. Meredith, Alex, and her best friend Cristina had been as thick as thieves for an incredibly long time.

"What are you going to do, Derek? Alex is my family. Arizona, April- they're my friends. Seaside is their livelihood, but it's more than that. That's where we had our first Christmas with Zola. You're not actually going to agree to letting that Avery guy take it over, are you?"

Derek sighed. This is what he loves most about his wife, and what also simultaneously drives him crazy. She would do anything for the people she loves- go to any lengths.

"I have to consider it, at the very least. As Mayor, I have to think about what's best for everyone, not just our friends."

"Hmpf." Meredith grunted lightly before leaning her head on Derek's shoulder.

* * *

Jackson and April left the mayor's office in silence as a cool breeze wafted across Main Street. It was a sunny day in Cedar Creek, with nary a cloud in the sky. Most people would want to take advantage of the nice weather, but Jackson had another idea in mind.

"Listen, thank you for showing me how to find City Hall. Can I buy you lunch? As a gesture of appreciation?" Jackson rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

April sighed heavily and turned to face him. "I would say yes, but I need to know what your intentions are for Seaside." April crossed her arms and stared up at Jackson.

He looked away, not making eye contact with her. "That's really something Ms. Robbins and I need to discuss. There's a lot of factors involved-"

"Jackson, just tell me!" April interrupted, growing frustrated.

He stared at her for a long moment. Sighing, Jackson nodded his head. "Yes, we're looking into buying Seaside and developing a new hotel."

Hearing confirmation of her suspicions, April could only look down at the ground. Biting her lip, she felt a moment of fear- what would that mean for her, for Arizona, for Alex? All the staff at Seaside? But then she thought of something her friend Owen had told her. As Cedar Creek's Chief of Police, he had told her of a mantra he had thought of while undergoing police training: 'I'm a fighter.' April had adopted that mantra for herself, saying it whenever she got discouraged at work. She was a fighter, and April was going to fight for Seaside.

"You know what? I am going to prove to you that Seaside is profitable, and more importantly, I'm going to show you just how much Seaside means to this town." With a self-assured nod, April grinned at Jackson and turned to head down the car. "Just you wait."

Maybe Jackson should've been worried. Maybe he should've been concerned that this business deal, the one that was going to prove to his family he wasn't just a pretty face, might be going downhill. But watching April Kepner stride down the sidewalk, all he felt was excitement.


End file.
